


Call Me

by aWorkNprogress



Series: Clexa Scenes [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Army Clarke, Bedhead Lexa, Clarke in a uniform, F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, bittersweet??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: Clarke gets the text late at night.Lexa doesn't care what time of day it is.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of scene prompts that I will be attempting to do. Enjoy.

INT. POLIS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT/ TSA - DAY

It's the wee hours before the sun rises.

The airport is mostly empty expect for the few stragglers forced to stay over night or have early flights.

LEXA, is dressed in sweats, and a worn out shirt like she had only just got out of bed. Her eyes are bloodshot red, tear tracks stain her cheeks.

LEXA: You'll call me when you land?

Clarke smiles, it's strained and forced. She wipes away a stray tear from Lexa's cheek. Then leans in and kisses where it had run down. Her hands curl into Lexa's messy bun.

CLARKE: You know I will, and I'll send you letters whenever I get the chance.

Lexa gives a weak smile, and pulls Clarke in for a hug. Her fingers scratch briefly at the rough material of Clarke's beige digital uniform.

A few people walk by and give the couple a few sympathetic looks.

Lexa sniffles wetly into Clarke's shoulder.

LEXA: I hate that you're doing this.

CLARKE: I swore an oath Lex, to protect, and defend my country, my family.

Clarke nuzzles into the mess of curls.

CLARKE: To protect you and make sure you're always safe.

LEXA: Yeah but why you? You just got back and now you're already leaving.

CLARKE: Come on, I've been back for three years now, and this is only suppose to be for eight months.

Lexa pulls back, a frown on her face now, brow furrowed.

LEXA: Thats what you said last time, then six months turned into twelve.. then sixteen.

Clarke looks down at her combat boots.

CLARKE: I'm sure it'll be nothing, just the basic patroling, and then i'll be back before you know it, okay.

Lexa rubs the back of her knuckles across Clarke's cheek, slowly, with care. Then cups the soldier's cheek and lifts Clarke's head until their eyes lock again

LEXA: Just..come back to me okay. That's all I need from you, all I want-- You here with me. Okay.

Clarke nods.

CLARKE: I love you.

LEXA: I love you too.

Clarke leans down and shoulders her only carry on item, a backpack that has all the essentials.

Lexa takes a small step back, and looks at her soldier, then softly smiles.

LEXA: One for the road.

Clarke glances around the airport. There is a group of stragglers making their way into the maze of Luggage Secuirty.

Another soldier passes them, and he and Clarke share a brief nod.

Clarke turns back to Lexa, and smiles.

CLARKE: Yeah, I'll take one.

They meet halfway. A brush of the lips, a kiss. Clarke pulls back first.

Lexa by the neck draws her back in for a second, then  
.  
.  
.  
releases her.

LEXA: Can me when you land?

CLARKE: You know I will. Always.

Clarke moves towards TSA. Pauses and turns back to Lexa, who still watches on, looking like she's just rolled out of bed.

Lexa mouth's move just barely, "Call me when you land"

Clarke gives her a mock salute, "You know I will."

Lexa watches Clarke, as she moves through the maze, as she clumsily removes her shoes, as she moves through the metal detector, and as she

Slowly.  
.  
.  
Fades.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Away


End file.
